Pegasus's mistake
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: Pegasus turnes all the millenium item holders and their loved ones into chibis in hopes of getting the items from them. See how horribly wrong this goes
1. Default Chapter

DT: Showing how bored I am, I'm going to write a story with the main character as none other then.... *drum roll* PEGSY!!!  
  
Justin: WHAT?!?!?!? Him?!?!? WHY?!?!?  
  
DT: *points to the above* It'll be fun!  
  
Justin: I pray to the gods I'm not in this story...  
  
DT: I don't even know what the plots going to be yet, so you never know! Now, onto the all evil story!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
Justin: WAIT!  
  
DT: nyg? Why?  
  
Justin: The dis-claimer!  
  
DT: Oh, right, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, NOW can I go on with the story?  
  
Justin: Yes  
  
DT: Hoora!  
  
  
  
Pegasus, in a depurate attempt to get the millennium items has captured all the keepers of the items and their friends, turned them chibi! Something he was soon going to deeply regret....  
  
Yugi: I wanna lolly pop!!!!! WHAAAA!!!!! *starts to cry hysterically*  
  
Pegasus: *cringes* I just need to keep them like this until I can get the items I just need to keep them like this till I can get the items *is tripped by a chibi Kaiba who's playing tag with Joey and Tristen Joey it*  
  
Kaiba: You can't catch me!!! Nya nya nya! *blows a raspberry at Joey*  
  
Joey: I'll get you yet!!!! *trips* WHAAAA  
  
Kaiba: *giggles* Joey got hurt Joey got hurt!!  
  
Pegasus: I need an Advil *rubs his head*  
  
Croquet: *hands him a glass of water and two Advil*  
  
Pegasus: Thank you Croquet, I don't know what I'd do with out you  
  
Croquet: Go insane?  
  
Yami: he aweady insane!!! *giggles and runs off*  
  
Serenity: WHAAA MY TEA CUP BROKE!!!  
  
Yugi: I WANT A LOLLY POP WHAAAA  
  
Joey: IT HURTS I WANT MY MOMMY WHAAA  
  
Pegasus: *covers his ears* make them shut up!!  
  
Croquet: *calls a sitter*  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The baby sitter walked in a bag slung over her shoulder and blinked as a chibi Yugi latched onto her leg  
  
Yugi: MOMMY!!!  
  
Baby sitter: Mommy?  
  
Pegasus: You'll get 50$ an hour just make them stop crying!  
  
Baby sitter: $_$ ok! *heads into the room where the other chibis are*  
  
Tea: Who you?  
  
Baby sitter: My names Sammy and I'm going to be looking after you  
  
Yugi: Can I have a lolly pop?  
  
Sammy: Uhh, sure *hands Yugi a lolly pop*  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! *starts to bounce around* I got a lolly pop I got a lolly pop! *sings this bouncing around the room*  
  
Sammy: ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea  
  
Kaiba: I want one too!  
  
Sammy: *hands the chibi a lolly pop*  
  
Kaiba: YAAAY!!!  
  
10 minutes later  
  
All the chibis are jumping around sugar hi Sammy taking a cab home after being fired  
  
Pegasus: Croquet, what do we do now?  
  
Croquet: Hire another baby sitter? Lock them in a closet?  
  
Pegasus: Both good ideas but I have something more drastic in mind!  
  
  
  
DT: Short, but that's the beginning of Pegasus's mistake! And I now have a plot! What is Pegasus's idea? Will Sammy get paid? Will the chibis calm down? You'll have to read the next chapter! 


	2. No Kiaba land for Pegasus!

DT: T-T THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
  
To DMG and ACME-Rian: I'll keep it in mind but I think Pegasus wants the chibis ALIVE n.n  
  
Setine: Thanks!  
  
Link the traveller: Uhhm, whats that mean? n.n"  
  
C Pegasus: Every one will get bashed a little, even me if I appear but I'll try to keep it down, please don't hurt me  
  
Yami Maleci: They'll show up this chapter!  
  
AR: n.n thank you and be nice to Sol  
  
Craig: *hugs* n.n yay  
  
Justin: What are you plotting for this chapter?  
  
DT: Oh, you'll see, all too soon *laughs evilly* now, some one do the dc!  
  
Justin: All DT owns is the plot and her alter egos, where ever they are *looks around all paranoid*  
  
  
  
Croquet: What's your idea Master Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: We bribe the little brats  
  
Malik: I'm a bwat? *looks up at Pegasus with great big chibi eyes*  
  
Pegasus: Yes. OK EVERY ONE!!! COME HERE!!! *all the chibis gather around Pegasus Ryou cuddling a security blanket sucking his thumb* ((AN: AWW!!!)) If you all hand over your millennium items we can go to Kaiba land! *is hit in the head by the ring and rod* Ow...  
  
Kaiba: NO! I own Kaiba land and I don't want you near it! You not allowed on Kaiba land  
  
Pegasus: *face faults* Fine, Disney land  
  
Kaiba: NO! I own that too!  
  
Pegasus: Chucky cheese?  
  
Kaiba: *shakes his head*  
  
Pegasus: *sighs* Croquet  
  
Croquet: Yes sir?  
  
Pegasus: Call a sitter  
  
Croquet: Yes sir *heads into the next room and looks up a sitter*  
  
10 minutes later  
  
ACME-Rian arrives a large sword in hand, Croquet closed the door in his face and went to the phone to call a new sitter  
  
Another 10 minutes later  
  
DMG arrives a lolly pop in hand, she, also got the door slammed in her face, the door was then blasted down by DM singing Croquet's moustache then the two left DMG happily eating her lolly pop  
  
Croquet: What now sir?  
  
Pegasus: I'm starting to get desperate.... *light bulb goes off* Hey where'd that come from? Oh well, I just remembered the all holy.... TV!!!  
  
Croquet: Your brilliant sir, I'll go get it  
  
15minutes later  
  
The chibis are all sitting around watching Funny Bunny with Pegasus when....  
  
  
  
DT: I know it's short but I promise later chapters will be longer!  
  
Justin: Now, for your entertainment, I present, some random guy in a tutu!  
  
Random guy: *prances around*  
  
DT: That, was pointless, and random, good work!  
  
Justin: Does this mean I live?  
  
DT: Maybe  
  
Justin: *sighs* Please make a deranged authoress very happy and review  
  
DT: Oh yeah, and if you want to talk to me add me on msn or e-mail me at dt_queen_of_the_loonys@hotmail.com love to hear from ya! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter three, more trouble

DT: Thanks to:  
  
ACME-Rian: Sorry I had you as a guy last chapter! You might come up again but I'll let you decide if you want to be in the next chapter after *winks*  
  
Millennium Princess: Don't I always?  
  
Duos_Bunny: I'm sorry for making you chibi but this chapter will make up for it!  
  
CPegasus: Thank you!  
  
Setine: glade some one thinks so! *gives Justin a look saying who the some one who doesn't think so is*  
  
Justin: *sighs* I'm gonna get mauled  
  
DT: YAY! Now some one do the DC!  
  
C Pegasus: DT owns nothing but the plot  
  
DT: And him *points to Justin* Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
When..... the door was busted down none other then my muse himself, Justin in the door way holding a baby DT  
  
Justin: YOU! *points to Pegasus* Make her older again NOW! *draws a sword causing all the chibis to run off and baby DT to start crying*  
  
Pegasus: Why is she a baby?  
  
Justin: These *points to the large black sword which is across his back seeing as it's a few times bigger then DT then a spork and toilet around her neck* she has three so she got turned really little  
  
Pegasus: If I can have those items I'll return her to her normal state  
  
Two chibis shake there heads behind Justin one female on male  
  
Girl: You're not getting MY toilet!!!  
  
Boy: Or my spowk!  
  
Justin: Dark *points to the girl* and Khanna *points to the boy*  
  
Dark: I want my light older again!!! *starts to whale*  
  
Pegasus: ARG! Make it stop!!! *turns DT to the age of 5*  
  
DT: *blinks and stops crying then starts to suck her thumb* n.n  
  
Dark: YAY!  
  
Justin: *sets the now chibi deranged authoress down*  
  
Yugi: *to DT* who you?  
  
DT: I'm DT! You?  
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi! And dis is my yami Yami  
  
DT: *giggles* you said it twice  
  
Yugi: and Tea, and Joey and Twisten and Kibby  
  
Kaiba: DUN CALL ME THAT WHAAAA  
  
All chibis: *cover there ears*  
  
Mai: He loud   
  
DT: *is in her normal teen form* That's evil....  
  
Justin: You ARE evil DT  
  
DT: *hugs her muse* That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me J!  
  
Justin: Yeah sure just get off me!  
  
DT: *un-attaches herself and prances around*  
  
Justin: This shall haunt my night mares for the rest of my life....  
  
DT: Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
